Our Opposite Boyfriends
by lightningklass
Summary: N dan Ken kesal dengan sifat Namchin mereka yang berkebalikan itu / VIXX - N, Ken, Ravi, Leo / KEO NAVI / ONESHOT / 1921 words / REUPLOAD


**TITLE** : Our Opposite Boyfriends

 **CAST** : VIXX – N, Ken, Ravi, Leo

 **PAIRING** : Navi, Keo

 **RATE** : T

 **GENRE** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **WORDS** : 1.921

 **SUMMARY** : N dan Ken kesal dengan sifat Namchin mereka yang berkebalikan itu.

Keadaan _dorm_ VIXX di tengah musim salju seperti ini terasa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Kedua _maknae_ sedang asyik bermain salju di luar _dorm_. Ken masih tidur di kamarnya karena sedang demam. Leo seperti biasa, membaca novel sambil minum kopi di ruang tengah. N tengah sibuk membuat semangkuk sup untuk en. Ravi? Sang _rapper_ itu berada tepat di belakang sang _leader_. Memeluknya, selagi sang _leader_ sibuk dengan pisau.

 **-=oOo=-**

 **N P.O.V**

"Ravi.." Geramku. Sudah lima menit ia berada di situ, dan yang ia lakukan membuatku sulit dalam proses pembuatan sup untuk Ken ini.

"Hm.." Ia hanya berdehem, karena wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di bahuku.

Aku mulai kesal. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan sup ini untuk Ken.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sulit bergerak kalau begini.."

" _Shireo_.." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, hah?!" Omelku, mulai naik pitam.

"Udaranya sedang dingin, _hyung_. Dan kau hangat.." jawabnya.

Geez.. _Namja_ ini.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat Ken keluar dari kamar dengan selimut melingkari tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Leo yang masih berdiam di sofa.

Sebelum Ken sempat duduk di samping pacarnya itu, aku memanggilnya.

" _Eoh_? Ken- _ah_? Kenapa kau keluar kamar? Kau lapar?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku sedang membuat sup untukmu. Bersabar, _ne_?"

Sekali lagi, ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk dan bersandar ke bahu Leo. Ken menutup matanya da terlihat tersenyum tipis. Aku pun mengerti. Meskipun diam, Leo adalah tipe _namja_ yang dapat membuat kekasihnya nyaman.

Tidak seperti _namja_ di belakangku saat ini...

" _Yah_! Kim Ravi! Lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang!" Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi ia justru mempererat pelukannya.

" _Ah_ ~ _Shireo_!"

" _Yah_! Kim Wonsik- Aww!"

Tanpa sedari bahwa pisau ada di tanganku, aku memberontak dengan kasar, dan akhirnya pisau itu itu menyayat jariku sendiri, darah langsung keluar.

"Akh.. _Appeo_ ~"

" _Hyung_! _Gwaenchanna_?!" Teriaknya panik.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik jariku dan memasukkan ke mulutnya hendak menghisap darah yang keluar.

" _Ya_! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melakukannya?!" aku menarik tanganku darinya, dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Kau kan belum mandi!"

" _Aigoo_.. Sudah atau belum mandi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan jarimu yang berdarah, _hyung_! Sini, biar aku sembuhkan!" Ravi kembali mencoba menarik tanganku. Aku pun naik pitam.

"Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau ambilkan aku kotak P3K!"

" _Ah_ , _ne_.. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Tunggu sebentar, ya _hyung_.." Ucapnya sampil mengecup pelipisku.

Sempat-sempatnya...

" _PALLI KA_!" Amukku sambil menendang bokongnya untuk pergi. Barulah ia berlari ke kamar. Geez... Anak itu...

 **-=o0o=-**

 **KEN POV**

Aku memperhatikan Ravi yang berlari secepat kilat ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk N _hyung_. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka. N _hyung_ melukai jarinya sendiri, dan Ravi terlihat begitu panik. Ravi benar-benar _namchin_ yang perhatian. Padahal N _hyung_ hanya berdarah sedikit. Tapi Ravi panik seakan N _hyung_ baru saja jatuh pingsan. Andai saja pria di sampingku ini seperti Ravi...

" _Hyung_ ~" Aku memanggil Leo _hyung_ dengan suara lirih. Yah, namanya juga sedang sakit. Tapi Leo _hyung_ tidak merespon sedikitpun. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan sedikit mengguncang lengannya. Kemudian memanggilnya lagi. "Leo _hyung_ ~"

Barulah ia merespon, itupun juga hanya berdehem. "Hm?" Dan matanya tetap fokus ke bukunya.

"Aku dingin..." Rengekku sembari kembali bersandar di bahunya.

"Masuklah ke kamar.."

"Temani aku, _hyung_.."

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Beristirahatlah sendiri.."

Aku terdiam, sembari menatapnya tajam. Mengganggu? Apanya yang mengganggu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku saat ini sedang sakit? Atau dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku?

Ya, kalian boleh bilang pikiranku ini berlebihan. Leo _hyung_ memang orangnya cuek, dan semua orang tahu itu. Aku juga sudah terbiasa. Tapi di saat seperti ini? Di saat aku sakit, dan membutuhkan kehangatannya, dia masih bersikap cuek begini? Ck.. _Namchin_ macam apa itu?

Aku pun kesal. Lalu tanpa kata, aku berjalan dengan menggebu-gebu kembali ke dalam kamar. Masa bodoh dia mau berpikir apa. Mungkin bahkan dia tidak menyadari aku sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

Dasar _ice_ _prince_ menyebalkan! XP

-= **o0o** =-

 **AUTHOR** **POV**

Lima belas menit setelah Ken masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali tidur, N masuk membawa nampan dengan sup, dan secangkir teh serta obat penurun panas.

"Ken- _ah_?"

N meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping kasur, dan mengguncangkan tubuh Ken dengan lembut.

"Ken.."

"Ung?"

Ken akhirnya terbangun, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah senyuman lembut dari sang _leader_.

"N _hyung_?"

"Aku membuatkanmu sup dan teh hangat. Makanlah, lalu minum obat, _ne_?"

Ken hanya mengangguk.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ken selesai makan serta meminum obatnya.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_.. Supnya enak.." Ken tersenyum pada N.

" _Cheonmane_.. Sekarang kau kembali tidur. _Ne_?"

"Um.. Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, _hyung_. Terlalu banyak tidur justru membuatku pusing.." Jelasnya. N yang sedang merapikan peralatan makan Ken hanya menatapnya kebingungan. "Kau temani aku saja di sini, ya _hyung_?"

N tak yakin keberadaannya di sini dapat membuat keadaan tubuh Ken membaik atau malah makin buruk. Tapi melihat wajah Ken yang dihiasi tatapan _lost_ - _puppy_ -nya, N hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan sang _main_ _vocal_.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa, mangkuk ini pun bisa bersabar untuk di cuci."

Kemudian N meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja di samping kasur. Ken bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang agar sang _leader_ bisa duduk. N menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur, mencoba mempengaruhi Ken untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sang _main_ _vocal_ mengikutinya. Dengan begitu, Ken bisa lebih nyaman.

Hening sejenak, sampai Ken membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu, _hyung_?" Mataya melirik jari N.

" _Ne_? Oh, sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." N tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap Ken lega, lalu melanjutkan. "Untuk ada Ravi, ya. Dia cepat bertindak kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Benar-benar _namchin_ yang baik."

Ken berkata sembari menatap jari-jarinya sendiri. Ia tak mau N salah paham dengan kalimatnya kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Justru dia yang membuatku terluka begini. Gara-gara sifat manjanya itu." N tidak menatap Ken. Wajahnya kesal, dan Ken menyadari itu. "Aku malah berharap Ravi itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang seperti Leo. Tidak selalu menempel, tapi tetap memperlihatkan sayangnya padamu... Ah, tolong jangan salah tangkap kalimatku itu. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin Ravi sedikit lebih dewasa. Dia itu masih terlalu _childish_.."

' _Memperlihatkan_ _sayangnya_ _apa_? _Cuek_ _bebek_ _begitu_..' batin Ken.

"Bukannya lebih enak kalau _namchin_ -mu selalu menunjukkan kalau dia itu protektif? Lihat saja. Padahal _hyung_ hanya berdarah sedikit. Tapi Ravi panik bukan main. Sedangkan Leo _hyung_ , tahu aku sakit begini, dia masih saja asyik dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan masuk ke kamar untuk melihat keadaanku saja tidak. Benar-benar menyebalkan..."

N menatap Ken yang baru selesai bicara, dan mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, N terkekeh geli membuat Ken menatapnya kebingungan.

" _Waeyo_? Apa yang lucu, _hyung_?"

"Haha.. Lucu. Leo itu benar-benar tidak ingin istirahatmu teganggu, Ken. Kau tahu, beberapa menit lalu, saat Hyuk dan Hongbin masuk dorm sambil tertawa kencang, keduanya langsung diomeli oleh Leo. Dan Hyuk hendak masuk kamar ini dengan jaketnya yang basah dan penuh salju, tapi langsung dilarang dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Leo. Bahkan saat aku masuk untuk membawakan supmu ini, Leo bertanya seperti sedang menginterogasiku dan dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Dia ingin kau istirahat total, dan cepat sembuh."

"Be—begitukah?" Tanya Ken dengan wajah merah setelah mendengar cerita dari sang _leader_. Rupanya Leo sangat peduli pada keadaannya.

" _Ne_. Makanya, kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk pada _namchin_ -mu itu.." Ken hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian kembali hening beberapa detik. Kini giliran Ken yang tiba-tiba tertawa geli.

"Ada apa, Ken?"

" _Ani_. Aku hanya teringat wajah Ravi ketika dia berlari mengambil kotak P3K. Kau tahu? Wajahnya benar-benar panik seakan kau dalam keadaan sekarat dan hampir mati, _hyung_. Haha!"

" _Ya_! Hati-hati kalau bicara.." N mencubit lengan Ken dengan lembut.

" _Mian_.. Tapi benar, _hyung_. Aku yakin tadi itu Ravi sangat khawatir. Aku membayangkan, kalau kau jatuh pingsan. Mungkin dia akan lompat ke jurang. Haha... _Oke_ , mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya, itu yang bisa kugambarkan tentang perasaan Ravi padamu, _hyung_.." Ken Tersenyum lembut pada sang _leader_.

"Sebegitunya kah?"

Ken mengangguk. "Itu berarti, dia benar-benar mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Hening.

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf padanya. Tapi aku memarahinya terlalu keras."

"Ya. Memang harus begitu."

Ken tersenyum. N menatapnya, kemudian membalas senyuman itu.

"Ya.. Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus keluar sekarang." Ucap N, bangun dari kasur dan mengangkat nampan di meja. "Ken, kembalilah beristarahat. Dan ingat kata-kataku barusan. _Ne_?"

Ken mengangguk, kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesuatu melintas di otaknya, dan dengan cepat ia membuka matanya.

"N _hyung_!" panggilnya kepada pria yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar.

" _Ne_?"

"Pembicaraan kita tadi.. Bukan berarti kita akan bertukar pasangan, kan?" Tanya Ken ragu-ragu.

N menatapnya aneh, kemudian terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencintai Ravi seorang. Kau juga begitu, kan, terhadap Leo?"

Wajah Ken memerah. "N—Ne.. Aku juga hanya mencintai Leo _hyung_."

N tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu perlahan. "Selamat beristirahat, Ken."

-=o0o=-

Kini N sudah selesai mencuci mangkuk kotor yang tadi dipakai Ken. Ia membuka pintu kamar Ravi, dan menemukan sang rapper tengah tidur tengkurap. Oh, tapi N tahu Ravi tidak tidur.

"Ravi?"

Tak ada jawaban. _Dia pasti benar-benar marah._ Batin N.

N pun memasuki kamar itu, dan duduk di sisi kasur dekar Ravi.

" _Chagiya_.. Apa kau marah?"

"..."

" _Chagiya_ , aku minta maaf karena memarahimu seperti tadi. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk membuatkan sup untuk Ken, dan dengan adanya kau di dekatku, aku jadi tidak fokus. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau sedang bersamamu, jantungku pasti berdetak lebih cepat. Dan itu akan membuatku kesulitan membuat—kyaaa!"

Kalimat N terpotong karena ia lebih memlihi berteriak ketika Ravi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. N kini terbaring di kasur dengan Ravi berada di atasnya. Senyumnya sinis.

"Ra- Ravi?"

"Aku tahu itu semua, _hyung_! Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya." Ravi mengecup kening N sekilas. "Tapi kau memaafkan tingkahku tadi, kan?"

N terdiam menatap namja di atasnya. Wajahnya memanas, lalu ia tertawa.

"Yah.. Asal kau tidak berpikir bodoh untuk lompat ke jurang."

"Hah?" Ravi kebingungan.

N terkekeh. " _Ne_. Aku memaafkanmu.."

Dengan cepat, N menarik leher Ravi, membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Dan kau tak akan mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

-= **o0o** =-

Ken membuka matanya. Kemudian ia menyadari sosok seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria itu, dengan mata masih fokus ke bukunya.

"Leo _hyung_? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Ken mengusap-usap matanya.

"Tak lama sejak N keluar dari kamar ini. Sekitar hampir dua jam."

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku? Pasti bosan, kan, hanya duduk di sini dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu, Jae. Dan aku punya novel untuk menemaniku." Leo masih belum melepas pandangannya dari novel itu.

Ken menyadari novel yang Leo pegang sekarang masih sama dengan yang ia baca di ruang tengah tadi. Namun kali ini, Leo kembali membaca halaman awal. _Pasti hyung sudah membacanya berulan-ulang. Novel itu kan tidak tebal._

Perlahan, Ken mengambil posisi duduk. Tangannya menutup buku di tangan Leo dengan lembut. _Main_ _vocal_ yang lebih tua itu menoleh, namun langsung bertemu dengan wajah Ken yang kini mencium bibirnya. Leo ingin protes, karena keadaan Ken saat ini masih belum terlalu baik. Tapi Leo pun akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman Ken. Tangannya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Tak lebih dari semenit, mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Karena mereka tak ingin Leo tertular demam Ken.

"Jae—"

"Kau tidak menggangguku, _hyung_. Justru kehangatan darimu yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Dengan itu, aku akan bisa istirahat lebih tenang. Temani aku, ya _hyung_?" Ken tersenyum imut pada Leo.

Pria di sampingnya itu menatapnya. Kemudian ia letakkan novelnya di atas meja, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dan Ken kembali. Ia menarik _dongsaeng_ -nya itu ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ken, dan kepala Ken bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

"Maaf. Seharusnya dari awal aku menyadari itu."

Ken sedikit terdiam dengan yang Leo lakukan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke dada _namchin_ -nya itu.

" _Ne_. _Gwaenchanna_ , _hyung_.."

Leo mengecup lembut ujung kepala Ken, dan mengelusnya. Sedangkan Ken menutup matanya, dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpi. Kali ini, tidur Ken terasa lebih nyenyak. Dengan Leo di sampingnya.

 **END**


End file.
